Half Demon
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: ninidpooh. "Jangan menggenggam tanganku seolah kau ingin mengajakku mati bersama, Jongin." –Kyungsoo. / Kaisoo - EXO.


**Title**

Half-Demon

 **Main Cast**

KaiSoo

 **Warning**

 _Seem to get into_ _ **dialogue!**_

 **Disclaimer**

 _Just a Fanfiction_

 **Summary**

 **"Jangan menggenggam tanganku seolah kau ingin mengajakku mati bersama, Jongin." –Kyungsoo**

 **Author** **'s** **Note**

 _Just trying something new. I really just apologized for this entire story and_ __ _don't expect too much._

For prompter _; I can't be your santa clause, sorry._

.-

 _Pesona senja selalu membawa fajar yang baru._

Dugh

"Augh."

"..."

"Ya! Aku sedang beristirahat! Bagaimana bisa kau menendang bokongku!?"

"Berhenti berteriak. Aku tidak menendang tepat di bokongmu, aku menendang paha bawahmu!"

"Tetap saja! Itu ada di bawah bokongku."

"Ya Kim Jongin! Jika kau tidak senang melakukannya maka jangan memulai!"

"Siapa yang memulai!? Kau yang memulai semua ini alis tebal! Dan berhenti menatapku dengan mata bulatmu itu!"

"Oh Kim! Berhenti mengeluh dan selesaikan saja tugasmu di sini agar semua beres!"

"Hebat! Sekarang seolah aku adalah penyebab semua ini."

"Ya memang kau penyebabnya setengah siluman beruang! Jika saja kau tidak mencuri setoples selai kacang milikku. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Kau terlalu pelit. Seharusnya kau membaginya agar aku tidak perlu kabur dan menjatuhkan toples itu ke lantai kuil!"

"Ugh!"

"Oi! Kyungsoo!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kapan kakekmu menyelesaikan _rumah'_ ku?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia pergi ke Eropa hanya untuk sebuah Guci tua."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sebaiknya hubungi kakekmu dan minta dia kembali segera."

"Aku harap kakek menyambung perjalanan hingga ke Hawai dan menemukan wanita seksi di sana."

"Dasar pendeta Buddha mesum."

"Ya setengah siluman beruang! Kau belum menyelesaikan bagianmu!"

"Tapi aku kelaparan."

Siang itu, Kyungsoo harus melewatkan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga. Kala salju tebal mengepung halaman, ia membawa semua harapan dalam genggaman. Berjalan kembali ke rumah dan menemukan sosok setengah siluman tidur di atas futon miliknya. Namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, ia juga tak tahu menahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Yang ia tahu, wajah bodoh setengah siluman beruang itu sedang terlelap seperti bayi kecil tanpa dosa.

Adapun masalah utamanya adalah kesalahan Kyungsoo memecahkan Guci tua di dalam kuil yang tanpa dia ketahui adalah _rumah_ milik Jongin, sosok manusia setengah siluman beruang penjaga kuil di rumah mereka. Kyungsoo menyesal memecahkan Guci itu jika ia tahu sosok Jongin keluar dan tinggal di rumahnya dengan segala keangkuhan yang menimbulkan beribu masalah bagi Kyungsoo.

Kakeknya bilang dia harus membawa pecahan Guci Jongin ke seorang penjaga barang antik di Eropa. Barangkali Guci itu bisa diperbaiki dan agar Jongin bisa kembali tinggal di sana, - _tidak merepotkan Kyungsoo dalam sebuah kehidupan._

-oOo-

 _Senja adalah sesuatu yang hangat, selalu membuat orang terpesona. Mengingatkan jika sebuah rindu bahkan tidak bisa dibatasi oleh sebuah zona. Orang-orang sering kali tersipu akan pesona senja, seperti fajar yang merona._

"Luar biasa, disaat orang-orang sudah berada di kelas kau bahkan baru terbangun dari tidur."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melotot menatap sosok Jongin bersender di daun pintu kamarnya. Setengah Siluman beruang itu bersedekap tangan, dalam satu teleportasi dia sudah berjongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan semburat kemerahan serta napas panas terengah-engah milik Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo?"

"Kau?"

"Aku?"

"Melakukannya padaku?"

"Melakukannya padamu?"

"..."

"Oh baiklah. Harus kuceritakan dari apa yang aku ingat? Kau marah karena aku meneguk arak milikmu. Jadi kau meminumnya sampai habis, lalu kau menjadi setengah mabuk. Mengeluarkan umpatan dan membuka pakaianmu sendiri."

Penjelasan barusan tak lebih dari sebuah racauan dari setengah siluman beruang mesum.

"Pasti kau yang membukanya!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bukankah kau mabuk?"

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Punggungku juga sakit karena cakaranmu, Kyungsoo."

"Itu karena sesuatu yang _besar_ tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. Augh...Pinggangku rasanya remuk."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kebutuhan." jawab Jongin retoris. Tentu saja dia paham maksud Kyungsoo. Tentang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, bagaimana dia memulai dan tidak bisa mengakhiri ketika ingin mendengarkan suara desahan Kyungsoo.

"Kau itu menyebalkan! Seperti matahari musim panas yang membakar kulitku!"

Kyungsoo mengerang, pusing kepala dan mulai beranjak untuk mengabaikan Jongin. Dia berjalan menahan sakit di pinggang. Berdecih membayangkan bagaimana setengah siluman beruang berwajah manusia ini telah menyentuh tubuhnya untuk kesekian kali sejak ia terkeluar dari Guci tua.

Jongin memang menyebalkan, mulutnya asal bicara dan bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi harus Kyungsoo akui, dia terbantu oleh kemampuan teleportasi Jongin dan tanggung jawab yang dia miliki. Makhluk itu bersedia mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah tanpa harus melewatkan jam pertama. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan berterima kasih pada Jongin.

-oOo-

 _Suatu ketika, fajar terpesona akan senja. Dia jatuh hati, hingga dia merindukan senja yang tidak akan mungkin ia temui._

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo! Kapan kakekmu pulang?"

"Memangnya apa masalahnya? Kau baik-baik saja. Yang ada, aku tidak merasa baik dengan kehadiranmu!"

"Masalahnya aku harus kembali ke Guci itu sebelum purnama."

"Memangnya apa masalah yang bisa ditimbulkan jika kau tidak kembali ke Guci sebelum purnama? Kau akan menjadi beruang seutuhnya? Tidak hanya kuping bundar berbulu itu, tapi semuanya akan menyerupai beruang?"

"Haha, lucu sekali, Kyungsoo."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tertawalah."

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kim Jongin?"

"Tuhan,,, kau harus menolongku dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Tentu saja Tuhan tidak akan menolongmu. Kau setengah siluman beruang, Jongin."

"Sudah kubilang, minta kakekmu untuk segera kembali Kyungsoo."

"Wow! Kau mau memohon padaku Jongin?"

"Lucu sekali aku harus memohon padamu."

"Kalau begitu gunakan kemampuan teleportasimu untuk pergi ke Eropa. Susul saja kakekku."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku lebih serius."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu kapan badai salju di luar berakhir."

"Kau benar-benar bisa melakukan teleportasi hingga ke Eropa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tuhan, biarkan badai di luar berakhir."

"Badai akan berlangsung sampai besok pagi. Sebaiknya kau masukkan lagi kayu bakar itu."

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya juga? Bagaimana bisa kau begitu serakah dengan selimut dan mengunyah biskuit dari atas ranjang. Sementara aku harus menjaga perapian ini terus menyala agar tidak kedinginan!"

"Jangan banyak protes. Aku yang kedinginan, kau tidak mau 'kan kakek pulang dan melihat cucu kesayangannya sakit karena siluman beruang bodoh di sini tidak menjagaku?"

"Bukankah pendeta Buddha berpesan _'Kyungsoo, kau harus menjaga Jongin dengan baik. Dia siluman beruang penjaga kuil kita'."_

"H-hei! Jangan menyentuhku Jongin!"

"Tapi aku juga kedinginan!"

"Astaga! Kau setengah siluman beruang mesum! Keluar dari selimutku Jongin!"

"Tapi aku bisa terjatuh dari ranjang jika tidak memelukmu. Lagipula ranjang ini sangat sempit."

"Aku tahu itu! Ya Tuhan! Kau benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Ini memang sempit Kyungsoo."

"Lepaskan aku brengsek. Kau menjepitku."

"Baiklah akan kulepaskan dan kau akan terjatuh."

"Ya, jangan lepaskan aku!"

"Bagus. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Fiuhhh."

"AHH INI GILA! Berhenti meniup telingaku Jongin."

"Jangan mendesah Kyungsoo. Dan berhenti untuk menggeliat."

"SERIUS! Aku berharap Guci itu tidak bisa diperbaiki."

"Maka aku akan terus mengganggu hidupmu."

"Mati saja kau!"

"Aku masih memiliki darah siluman. Tidak mati semudah itu!"

"Oke, oke, stop! Aku yang akan menjaga perapian. Kau tidur saja di sini. Sebisanya jangan terbangun lagi."

-oOo-

 _Siang dan malam bergantian mengamati. Menjaga keseimbangan seperti hidup dan mati. Mencoba hidup setia bagai sepasang merpati. Dalam kebaikan hati, mulai muncul rasa empati._

 _Senja datang mengantarkan orang-orang menuju ketenangan. Mendekap keheningan dalam sebuah kehangatan. Di mana orang-orang telah menyimpan harapan._

Seberapa keras Kyungsoo memperingatkan diri bahwa betapa menyebalkannya setengah siluman beruang seperti Jongin. Namun semua itu bukanlah sebuah kebencian. Lagipula, sebagian hatinya bersimpati. Ia juga tidak tahu menahu bagaimana siluman beruang seperti Jongin ternyata benar-benar ada. Untuk sekarang, dia menganggap Jongin hanya setengah siluman beruang mesum yang kehilangan tempat berlindung _,-yang adalah Guci tua di dalam kuil._

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jemarinya berhenti di udara saat akan mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Sebab siluman beruang itu tampak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Tidak. Badai sudah berhenti. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Jongin tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

Muka Kyungsoo bersemu merah merasakan sesuatu yang keras di balik pakaian milik Jongin.

Tidak untuk sekarang, dia masih harus menyelesaikan ujian akhir yang tertunda karena badai kemarin.

"Berhenti Kim Jongin! Kubilang berhenti!"

"Aku bermimpi buruk."

"Seburuk apa sampai kau harus melepaskan pakaianku brengsek."

"Aku serius Soo."

"Baiklah. Katakan mimpi seperti apa itu?"

"Aku mati."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku ingin mencobanya untukmu."

"Hmm?"

"Kuperingatkan untuk berhenti meraba perutku Jongin!"

"Uhmm? Aku memakan sesaji di kuil lalu terkena diare. Kehilangan semua cairan lalu aku mati begitu saja. Kau menangisiku."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ya. Tidak mungkin aku mati karena makan sesaji di kuil apalagi sampai membuat wabah diare."

"Tidak mungkin aku menangisi kematianmu! Tapi sepertinya siluman sepertimu memang bisa mati keracunan oleh sesaji berusia ratusan tahun di kuil."

"Kakekmu selalu mengganti sesaji itu Kyungsoo."

"Ahhh bodoh! Lepaskan. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah."

"Kalau begitu satu ciuman dan aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan kelas."

"Tidak akahmppphhh."

"Hmmm hmpph."

"Dasar setengah siluman beruang mesum."

-oOo-

 _Setiap hari fajar sangat bersemangat, sebab dia mendengar cerita sang malam tentang senja. Malam adalah saksi yang menyaksikan semuanya. Ia mengetahui bagaimana fajar bersemangat tentang senja. Sementara siang, dia melihat kesedihan fajar yang bersiap pergi agar senja datang. -Tapi bagi fajar, dia harus pergi agar nanti senja bisa kembali._

"Kyungsoo? Apa ini purnama?"

"Tentu saja. Bulan akan tampak penuh beberapa saat lagi."

"AWUUUUU!"

"Jongin? Apa barusan itu suara srigala?"

"AWUUUUU."

"Sialan! Ini _full wolf moon._ Tidak bisakah membuat kakekmu kembali sebelum purnama?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita bahkan Tidak tahu di mana dia berada."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo."

"Jangan menggenggam tanganku seolah kau ingin mengajakku mati bersama Jongin."

"Kurasa aku akan mati sendiri."

"Baguslah. Oh hei! Kakek bisa membunuhku juga jika kau mati sekarang. Dia memintaku menjagamu."

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo! Kau harus sampaikan ini pada kakekmu."

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau tidak tulis saja sebuah pesan untuk kakek."

"Aku serius."

"Oke. Tapi berhenti meraba wajahku siluman mesum."

"Ah. Itu reflek."

"Jadi apa yang harus kukatakan pada kakek?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo tidur."

-oOo-

 _Tapi Kim Jongin bukanlah fajar, sementara Kyungsoo bukanlah Senja ataupun sebaliknya. Kim Jongin adalah setengah siluman beruang, sementara Kyungsoo adalah manusia._

"KAKEK!"

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

"Jongin menghilang!"

"Ah? Maksudmu seseorang yang duduk di depan rumah kita?"

"Seseorang?"

"Ya. Segera bawa dia masuk untuk sarapan."

"Kakek?"

"Ya?"

"Itu Jongin?"

"Ya. Dia sudah terbangun sejak kakek tiba".

"Tapi kuping bundar berbulunya hilang!"

"Hmm?"

"Kakek? Kuping bundar berbulunya hilang! Kenapa kakek tidak panik? Bagaimana dengan Guci Jongin?"

"Tidak bisa diperbaiki. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang Guci itu terjatuh ke laut."

Kim Jongin.

Sosok setengah siluman beruang yang telah menjaga kuil di rumah Kyungsoo selama ratusan tahun. Tinggal di sebuah Guci antik berusia sembilan ratus tahun.

Kehilangan darah siluman saat purnama menyentuh tubuhnya melalui celah ventilasi kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin jelas tahu itu, dia kehilangan darah serta kemampuan silumannya dalam satu waktu. Kini menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Seharusnya dia menghilang bersamaan dengan purnama. Tapi darah manusianya pernah mengalir di tubuh Kyungsoo dan tadi malam, dia mengambil miliknya dari tubuh Kyungsoo."

"Aku baru sadar. Kau punya wajah seorang aristokrat. Matamu sangat indah, kuakui itu Jongin."

Kyungsoo menopang dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, mata bulatnya saling bertatap menyadari jika lelaki ini masih belum menginginkan dirinya kini adalah seorang manusia dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa berteleportasi lagi.

"Aku mencoba memujimu."

Jongin mendelik, "kau menyukai sosok manusiaku?"

"Ini kali pertama aku memujimu. Bukan berarti aku menyukaimu."

"Wahhh! Kurasa tidak buruk menjadi manusia jika disukai olehmu. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu Kyungsoo."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Kau sudah menggigitku secara diam-diam..."

"Untuk menjadi orang yang kau sukai, aku akan lakukan lebih banyak hal."

"Oh ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar menyesal memecahkan Guci itu. Bagaimana bisa ada sosok siluman yang terus menempel padaku bahkan ketika dia menjadi manusia."

 _ **(Anggap saja dua anak manusia itu berakhir hidup bahagia.)**_

 _Tidak seperti fajar dan senja._

 **-END-**


End file.
